Vegeta y Chichi visitan al Yeti
by ooOO-TheCrazyPixieGirl-OOoo
Summary: ¡El one-short mas estúpido de la comunidad de Dragon Ball! ¡atrévanse a leer y verán la increíble aventura de como Vegeta y Chichi conocieron al Yeti o Pie Grande! solos los mas valientes logran finalizarla XD Precaución: clasificado k jajaja, ¡NO romance! !PARODIA!


**Visitando al Yeti: TheCrazyPixieGirl**

**¡****NOTA IMPORTANTE****!: Este fic esta clasificado K+ por ser estupido y sin sentido :D ¡con este one-short me he propuesto una cosa! Quiero que sea el mas extraño de toda la comunidad de Dragon Ball… haber si lo puedo conseguir… para empezar he puesto como protagonistas a una combinación muy extraña, ¡pero ****NO**** hay romance!**

_**Cualquier semejanza con la realidad de Dragon Ball por Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation... es pura coincidencia XD**_

_**Descargo de Responsabilidad**_**: Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes, tampoco soy dueña de la leyenda del Yeti, ni Michael Jackson, ni Lady Gaga, ni Bad Romance, ni 50 Cent (ese rapero debe de ser muy pobre para ponerse ese nombre), ni Candy Shop**,** ni Britney Spear, del SIDA… etc… **

_**Bueno, este one-short es un poco raro, así que les pido que lo miren desde un punto de vista humorístico y sarcástico… créanme, será lo mejor ;)**_

**Vegeta y Chichi visitan al Yeti-big-boss… ¡vamos gente!**

**Y**

**LISTOS**

**PARA**

**MI**

**ONE-SHORT**

…

**¡VAMOS!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Un día normal… para conocer al Yeti**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

(La voz del narrador es la de un viejo español y culto)

Chichi sentía que sus pies estaban por reventar. Había escalado los 8.848 metros del monte Everest con la ayuda de su amigo de juergas y el mayor enemigo de su marido, Vegeta Ouji, marido de su mejor amiga, Bulma Brief.

Todo esto para comprobar la existencia de nadie más que el Yeti.

Chichi venía jodiendo… (Carraspeo)…Chichi venía molestando a toda su familia, o lo que queda de ella, con que el Yeti o Pie Grande, existía verdaderamente, y con que quería conocerlo en persona, ser su amiga…y toda esa mier…eso.

Y como nadie se ofrecía a hacer semejante tontería, Gohan se invento unos exámenes inexistentes, Bulma dijo que tuvo suficiente con las recolección de las esferas del dragón, y Goku… ejem… estaba muerto, por que conociéndolo seguro que se habría prestado encantado para ir y conocer al Yeti…

Sigamos con la historia: ya que, según las historias o leyendas, el Yeti vivía en el Himalaya y no en el Everest, ella recurrió al a la única persona o saiyajin que le quedaba, y ese era nada mas ni nada menos que mayor enemigo de su marido, Vegeta Ouji, marido de su mejor amiga, Bulma Brief…

Vegeta aceptó encantado el reto…bueno, no, no lo aceptó encantado. Digamos que cierta persona cuyo nombre empieza con Chi y termina con Chi, le amenazó de muerte con una botella de ácido sulfúrico ¡iba a destruir su imagen y cara bonita! Y le dijo literalmente "vienes conmigo a conocer a Don Yeti, o de lo contrario te dejaré la cara mas destrozada que la de Michael Jackson" Vegeta no tenia ni idea a quien se refería, pero decidió no correr riesgos cuando se trataba de su imagen.

Y allí estaban. Escalando como los buenos estúpidos, hijos de puta, mal nacidos (la voz del relator se va tornando furiosa e histérica) Bueno, nada. Y allí estaban, punto. Por algún motivo, Chichi se empeño en que quería hacer la escalada sin trampas, y por lo tanto no podrían volar. Vegeta entubo a punto de discutir con ella, pero la terrícola solo le tuvo que mostrar la botella de acido que siempre llevaba encima para hacerlo callar.

-¡Maldita sea humana! ¡Tírame el acido o lo que sea, pero me niego a continuar con esta tontería…!-

-¡No Vegeta! ¡Falta poco!- dijo con entusiasmo su compañera de tonterías, Chichi -¡Ya puedo ver el humito de la chimenea de la casa de Don Yeti!-

-¡Carajo, insecto humano!- Vegeta continuaba con su innecesario berrinche -¡esa no es la casa del jodido y marica del Yeti! ¡SON UNOS JODIDOS HIPPIES FUMANDO MARIHUANA!- y sin decir más, se paró y señaló a dicho lugar. Que tontita es Chichi.

Vegeta se preguntó mentalmente, "¿como carajo habían llegado a la cima del monte Everest un grupo de hippies?", pero ahí estaban, con sus ropas coloridas y sus cabellos largos y grasientos.

De pronto, se le ocurrió una magnífica idea para romper el silencio que se había provocado entre el saiyajin con complejo de orgullo, y la chica humana que interiormente quería unirse a los hippies.

-Tengo un chiste, lo he inventado yo mismo- comenzó Vegeta -Mamá, mamá- puso voz de niño -¿Sabes lo que quiero ser cuando sea grande?- luego puso voz de mujer grave -Nada, niño. Tienes cáncer- Vegeta estalló en risas ante su propio chiste y Chichi puso cara seria -¿Qué? Es humor saiyajin- se defendió el príncipe de todos los saiyajines.

-El cáncer es un tema serio, yo creo que…- Chichi comenzó a hablar pero Vegeta la ignoró. El saiya corrió la vista a su derecha y vio unas escaleras mecánicas hechas de oro bien iluminadas a dos metros de distancia.

-¡JODER, MIRA MALDITA HUMANA! ¡Escaleras mecánicas! Todo nuestro esfuerzo de escalar interminables horas escuchando tus jilipolleses a la intemperie del Everest, sufriendo por la falta de comida y sintiendo como mi hermoso cuerpo se entumecía del frío, ¡fue en vano!- gritó Vegeta mientras la vena de su frente se hinchaba -¡por lo que veo, la estupidez de Kakarotto es altamente contagiosa!-

Chichi se quedó estática por un minuto y después miró dichas escaleras con una sonrisa tonta ¡es ciento, ahí estaban! Y a su lado había un gran panel luminoso con forma de flecha señalándola que decía: "escaleras mecánicas hasta la cima del monte Everest".

-¡Gatitos muertos, Freezer Transexual, Pizza de Peperoni, Eyaculación precoz!- Vegeta comenzó a gritar cosas sin sentido mientras agitaba sus brazos desesperadamente. Chichi rió con ganas mientras lo gravaba desde su teléfono móvil y después lo envió vía SMS a Bulma.

Unos segundos después, su mensaje fue respondido (hasta la fecha, nadie sabe como se las arregló Chichi para enviar un mensaje por el celular a Bulma desde el monte Everest)

Respuesta de Bulma: _jajajajajajaja ¡se lo voy a mostrar a Mirai Trunks y a todos los idiotas Z! jajajajajaja _Chichi sonrió mientras guardaba su celular en su bolsillo delantero del pantalón. Acababa de destruir la reputación de cierto príncipe…

-¡…Y un hot-dog con mostaza…!- seguía gritando su "amigo" muy cabreado, como no.

La esposa o de momento viuda de Goku, no le hizo caso, y se imaginó a ella misma esquiando con Don Yeti por el Everest.

-¡…y por eso Bulma me dijo que Britney Spears está loca tras rasurarse la cabeza! ¡¿Me estás escuchando terrícola?!- histeriqueó Vegeta.

Ésta miró a su costado y se sorprendió al ver nuevamente las doradas escaleras mecánicas, definitivamente Vegeta tenia razón, la estupidez de Goku era altamente contagiosa. Es idiota, lo sé. Pero queremos a Goku ¿Quién no quiere a Goku?, ¡PUES YO! ¡ME LARGO DE ESTA MALDITA NARRACIÓN! (Se sienten los apresurados pasos del narrador y posteriormente a una puerta cerrándose violentamente)

(La voz de una chica, muy linda por cierto, empieza a escucharse)

Hola, soy su nueva narradora, PixieGirl. ¿Por dónde se había quedado este idiota…? ¡Ah, sí!

-¡MIRA VEGETA, ESCALERAS MECÁNICAS!- vociferó nuestra amiga.

-¡ya las vi estupida terrícola!- gruñó Vegeta con desesperación.

Ambos corrieron hacia éstas y continuaron con su increíble aventura llena de emoción…

Pero de pronto, la escalera se paró y comenzó a echar un humo negro altamente tóxico.

-¡sabia que Bulma tenia que venir! Cof, cof, cof- se quejó Chichi mientras tosía, su amiga peliazul seria capaz de arreglar estas estupidas escaleras mecánicas del Everest en 0,6 segundos… o menos…

-¡¿Qué carajo…?!- gritó Vegeta con ojos llenos de furia, casi llegando a su nivel super saiyajin antes de lo previsto.

Ambos gritaron y sollozaron como niños pequeños en medio de una pataleta, esperando algo de ayuda proveniente del cielo.

De pronto, empieza a sonar por todas partes el estribillo de Bad Romance de Lady Gaga.

Vegeta y Chichi se miraron con los ojos como platos.

En ese instante, del cielo, Lady Gaga con una peluca verde y morada comenzó a caer.

-Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance-

Comenzó a bailar y cantar, vestida con nada más que con una bola de disco, y solamente llevaba pintados en los pies unos especies de zapatos de bailarina.

-¡Súbanse a mi bola-vestido, y los llevaré con el Yeti!- cantó al ritmo de la canción. -I want to climb on my ball- siguió cantando.

-¡Lo haremos si prometes que jamás cantarás Lady Gaga!- gritaron desesperadamente Chichi y Vegeta al unísono.

-¡Yo-soy-Lady Gaga- y-no-prometo nada!- continuó con su canto. Vegeta comenzó a formar una bola de Ki en la palma de su mano, pero Chichi lo detuvo mostrándole una botella con una calaverita impresa en la etiqueta.

Nuestros amigos se encogieron de hombros y corrieron hacia ella. Se subieron a la bola de disco, y la señorita Gaga comenzó a volar mágicamente mientras dejaba una especie cursi estela rosa a su paso.

-¡Aquí es, chicos!- anunció la estrella del pop después de cinco minutos de viaje. Una rustica cabaña de madera descansaba en la cima del monte.

-Gracias…- dijo Chichi con gratitud para luego bajarse y agregar rápidamente -… ¡Idiota! ¡No te pagaremos el viaje!- tomó a Vegeta del cuello de su armadura saiyajin azul marino y corrió hacia la cabaña.

-¡Me vengaré!- proclamó Gaga mientras agitaba el puño en el aire -¡Me las van a pag…!-

-¡FINAL FLASH!- una ráfaga de ki azul se dirigió directamente a la mundialmente conocida estrella del pop, y ya nada mas se supo de ella.

Nuestros protagonistas tocaron la puerta una, dos, tres veces.

De pronto, comenzaron a sentir música Hip-Hop proveniente de adentro de la humilde casa, y se miraron entre si alzando una ceja mientras movían sus cabezas al son de la música.

Era Candy Shop, de 50 Cent **(N/A: Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción cuando lean esta parte)**

La puerta se abrió sola, y mostró al Yeti en un lujoso jacuzzi con una botella de champagne en la mano y colgantes dorados con diamantes, rodeado de mujeres en traje de baño diminutos bailando sensualmente a su alrededor, mientras fumaba un habano.

El rapero 50 Cent apareció de la nada con un una radio y paró la música.

-¡¿Quién mierda son éstos, Big-Boss-Yeti?!- gritó 50 Cent rapeando.

El Yeti le dio una gran bocanada a su habano y luego lo apagó en un cenicero de oro con joyas incrustadas.

-Los estaba esperando- dijo mientras asentía lentamente.

-¡Oh, Por Kamisama! ¡Eres Pie Grande!- Chichi corrió hacia el, al igual que hizo su todavía no existente hijo Goten cuando vio a su papa por primera vez, y se sumergió junto a él en el jacuzzi para abrazarlo.

-¡No me toques que soy exótico!- El Yeti se limpió donde nuestra amiga lo había tocado.

-¡Estoy tan emocionada!- chillo Chichi sin hacerle caso.

-¡mpfh! ¿No es que vivías en el Himalaya?- preguntó Vegeta dando un fuerte resoplido después ¡por fin habían llegado!

-Una vida de fama como la mía requiere de ciertos secretos… Ya sabes, para que la gente no me joda…- respondió Big-Boss-Yeti.

-Oh- murmuró Chichi –…pues no te sirvió de nada-

-¡Bueno, ahora que los tengo aquí! ¿Les puedo pedir un favor?-

-Claro, lo que sea- respondieron nuestros amigos al unísono.

-Guíalos, 50 Cent-

-Con gusto, amo- el rapero le hizo una reverencia al Yeti.

El famoso rapero los llevó por un pasillo y abrió una puerta, empujándolos repentinamente adentro de… un baño muuuy sucio. Luego les tiró unos trapeadores y diversos objetos de limpieza.

-¡Y MAS LES VALE QUE TALLEN BIEN EL INODORO! ¡SE LLENA DE SARRO DEBAJO DE LA TAZA!- y sin decir más, cerró la puerta con llave.

Oh sí. La popó de Yeti era grande.

Y así, Chichi y Vegeta tuvieron el grandísimo honor de limpiar el baño del Yeti. Y todos vivieron felices y comieron perdices para siempre.

Excepto el Yeti, que murió de SIDA al día siguiente por culpa de unas de esas bailarinas con trajes de baño diminutos… pero nunca se supo cual de todas se la transmitió.

Otros dicen que fue Vegeta quien lo mato con una ráfaga de ki directo en su culo, y eso del SIDA era solo una tapadera… en fin… nunca lo sabremos.

FIN

**¿Vieron todas las increíbles pelotudeces que guarda el cerebro humano? Wow. Que idiota e inteligente soy jajajajajaja XDDD y he escrito esto en media hora!**

**Bueno, me voy antes de quedar más pegada. Todavía tengo una lista pendiente de historias de FF que llevo en desarrollo… pero no son tan estupidas como este one-short… en serio, no tanto :P**

**Sean buenos con sus REVIEWS sino Vegeta y Chichi podrían tomar represalias jajajajaja ¡no, es broma!**

**Mordisquitos_PixieGirl**


End file.
